thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Britt Allcroft
Britt Allcroft (born Hillary Mary Allcroft, December 14th, 1943 in Worthing, England, United Kingdom) is the multi-award-winning creator of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. She founded "The Britt Allcroft Company" with then-husbandAngus Wright, known as Britt Allcroft Limited (later renamed Gullane Entertainment) which was sold and acquired by HiT Entertainment in 2002. Allcroft is well known for her creation of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends and its American counterpart Shining Time Station and its spinoffs. She was also the screenwriter and director of Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and even supplied the voice of Lady. She also created the television show "The Magic Adventures of Mumfie" and in the late 1990's remade the classic series "Captain Pugwash". Allcroft served as executive producer for the first two seasons. She took Robert D. Cardona's place as producer from season 3 to 5 after Clearwater Features closed down in 1990. In May 2000, Allcroft was a director and advisor of Gullane and returned for the sixth season as executive producer alongside Peter Urie. She then returned as creative consultant for the seventh season, but by 2003 (a year after Gullane Entertainment was sold and acquired by HiT), Allcroft had resigned from her remaining positions with the company and did not return for the eighth season. This was attributed to the poor reception of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. She also worked on a live-action kids show called "The Scoobs" and created an animated show for Disney Junior called, "Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets". Allcroft and Rick Siggelkow are currently trying to get Shining Time Station onto DVD or back on television. Episodes Written Season 3 Both episodes were co-written with David Mitton. * All at Sea * Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure Season 4 * Rusty to the Rescue (co-written with David Mitton) Season 5 All episodes are co-written with David Mitton and nine episodes were co-written with Allcroft and David Maidment. * Cranky Bugs * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon (with Mitton and Maidment) * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (with Mitton and Maidment) * James and the Trouble with Trees (with Mitton and Maidment) * Gordon and the Gremlin (with Mitton and Maidment) * Bye George! * Baa! (with Mitton and Maidment) * Put Upon Percy * Toby and the Flood * Haunted Henry (with Mitton and Maidment) * Double Teething Troubles (with Mitton and Maidment) * Stepney Gets Lost * Toby's Discovery * Something in the Air * Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach * Oliver's Find * Happy Ever After * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * A Surprise for Percy * Make Someone Happy * Busy Going Backwards (with Mitton and Maidment) * Duncan Gets Spooked (with Mitton and Maidment) * Rusty and the Boulder * Snow Special/Movie: * Thomas and the Magic Railroad Voices * Lady (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) Awards and nominations * Honouree - The WIFTS Television Pioneer Award, 2015, for "Thomas & Friends". * Won - Gemini Awards - Best Children's or Youth Fiction Program or Series, 1993, for "Shining Time Station," shared with Rick Siggelkow and Nancy Chapelle. Two times. * Nominated - British Academy of Film and Television Arts - Best Animated Film, 1985, for "Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends," shared with David Mitton and Robert D. Cardona. Category:Episode writers Category:People Category:Production crew Category:Producers Category:Voice Actors Category:Directors Category:English Voice Cast Category:Magic Railroad